


【翔润】蜜桔与冬

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】蜜桔与冬

樱井翔其实一点都不喜欢加班。

进到父亲名下的公司之后，樱井翔几乎很快就拿到了科长的座位。不管背后有人怎么置疑或者嚼舌根，他都用自己的业绩和实力去证明他不是一个光说不练的人。可是为此几乎每天樱井翔都要留在公司里加班到深夜，然后第二天又第一个准时出现在公司门口向前台问好。

有些人以为他不过是随便来体验几个月的普通生活之后，又回到自己的豪宅里过着让人奢望的日子。其实只有樱井翔自己知道，他已经不会再回去了。

为了自己的Omega，他现在能做的，只有放手一搏。

/

樱井家的公司可以说是金融界无人不知的名企。自然樱井翔出生之后也是过着大少爷一般的生活，接受着最好的教育，穿着着奢华的衣服，品尝着上等的食物。海外留学回来之后所有人都以为他会接过父亲的班，坐在董事长的座位上规划企业的未来。可是当他拎着公文包以普通人身份出现在最基本的职员室里就职时，公司里大大小小的几乎无人不在谈论着樱井翔和他父亲的关系是否出现了破裂。

坐到小职员的位置上，樱井翔明白他必须在接下来1年里坐到科长的位置，并且恢复5个百分点的销售额才能博得父亲的认可。与其说这是一场锻炼，不如说是一场交易。一场为了自由的交易，也是为了海那边那个人的交易。

让时间拨回到几年前，樱井翔才留学开始就在学校里认识了松本润。那个时候他还不知道松本润是个Omega。精致的面孔，时髦的打扮，摄人的气场，一开始让樱井翔都以为他也是个不折不扣的Alpha。时常有不知道他第二性别的女孩子往他常坐的座位上塞花束或者情书，但是他却笑笑收下之后出门又放到了回收箱里。 看上去礼貌温柔大方，其实试着接触之后才会发现两人之间有很难逾越的距离。

松本经常没有课的时候就跑出去和朋友喝酒到天亮，还会醉醺醺的拉着樱井翔让他再喝一局。有次松本润直接在KTV里直接喝到不省人事，吓得生田斗真赶紧拖着小栗旬两个人把他背回去。 一开始樱井翔以为是松本润喝多了之后会缠人，所以生田和小栗旬才会这么紧张。但是等那天松本缩在樱井翔怀里散发着信息素的时候他才明白，这个缠人或许是另一个意义上的。

松本的信息素很好闻，是带着微甘的蜜桔香。樱井翔抱着他的时候总感觉有一股说不出的愉悦感，或许是因为蜜桔让他想到了夏天。幻想着微凉的海水拍打在自己脚踝上，手里橙色蜜桔味的冰棒带来的是满满的幸福感。每次一想到这里他就不由得搂紧怀里的Omega，然后落吻在他额头上。

松本润说他的信息素是凌冽的雪松香，给他的不像是那种抽着雪茄修着胡子的精致大叔的感觉，而是一种很自由很安心的存在。像是冬天走在雪地里，抽着红彤彤的小鼻子嗅着熟悉的味道，看见不远处的雪中小屋一样。安心，放松，还有说不出的向往。每次说到这里松本润都会笑嘻嘻的在他怀里转个身，亲一口樱井翔饱满的双唇之后嗅着雪松香睡去。他说这个世界上没有会比这个味道更加让他舒服的了。

两个人确定恋人关系的时候，是在放长假的第二天清晨。前一晚发情期还没有结束的松本抱着樱井翔的手臂开始撒娇，黏黏糊糊的亲来亲去说想要继续。小孩子脾气毫无保留的展现在樱井翔面前，让他彻底沉沦在蜜桔味的爱情里。那天他们要了很久，等发情期过去的时候，松本脖子上斑斑点点的草莓让他害羞的穿了好几天高领。

从此两人就公开走在校园里，手牵手去图书馆，超市排队结账的时候打打闹闹，互相等对方放学再打车去市中心吃饭。热恋期的日子每天都散发着甜蜜泡泡，小情侣之间的关系也越来越近。毕业的时候，樱井翔跑到了松本润最喜欢的奢侈品店里神神秘秘的和店员交谈了很久，终于在毕业典礼当天揣着戒指悄悄戴在松本润的手上，问他愿不愿意从此以后只为樱井翔一个人驻足。

 

在国外躲避了所有人的视线，小情侣似乎过得无忧无虑。可是回来之后，要面对的问题却不只是在哪举行婚礼这么简单了。家庭的认可，社会的认可，生活的需求，未来的计划。樱井翔都快忘了他背后有千双眼盯着他的一举一动，只要稍有不对，就有可能搭着爱人一起跌到谷底。所以他把松本润藏起来了。

他和父母约定好一年的时间里去完成不可能的业绩，他答应给松本润一个温暖的家，他答应一结婚就立马搬出来住。所以他放弃继续回忆，拿起手上的笔继续加班着。他没有告诉任何人自己有个恋人，他没有告诉任何人自己为之奋斗的原因。他要做的只有燃烧当下的自己。

外面夜色降临，车水马龙。似乎只有樱井翔这里被按下了静音键，除了偶尔笔尖落在纸上的摩擦声之外，整个房间里静的让人压抑。

 

“sho?”

熟悉的声音把樱井翔立马拉回了现实，松本润红着鼻头站在走廊处看着他，眼睛里多了一些对于陌生环境的担心和害怕的情绪。樱井翔吓了一跳，赶忙起来确认周围还有没有其他的人在。看着远处的山田正在打瞌睡，他立马抓着包拉着松本就往电梯那边跑。

可能是紧张的情绪无处发泄，樱井翔捏松本手腕的力度大了一些。  
再松开的时候，松本整个人委屈的不行，眼泪打转都快掉下来了。一个人站在电梯的小角落里嘴巴撅着老高。看也不看樱井翔。

樱井翔才知道自己刚才是紧张过度了，贴近身子低头哄着怀里的小可爱，可是小可爱一张嘴就委屈的哭了。

“我好久好久好久好久好久都没有见你了，一见到你就好凶，还捏的我手腕特别痛。”抬起细细的手腕给樱井翔看明显的红印，撒娇的语气是一天比一天黏人。

可是平常的松本是不会这么撒娇的，就算只剩两个人在，牵手也要哄一会才答应，像今天这么可爱估计十有八九又是喝了酒跑来的。

一想到这里，樱井翔就气的想给那几个天天约他喝酒的朋友一顿教训。这么乖的宝贝喝了酒不好好看着，让他乱跑到这里来撒娇。

“喝了多少？”樱井翔揉揉那个红红的小手腕

“就这么一点点。”松本润捏着手指比划着。但是看到樱井翔严肃的表情还有自己红透的脸就知道藏不下去了。

他缩回手，打开比划着一个类似宽度还是高度一样的距离，然后转过头笑嘻嘻的看着樱井翔像是在邀赏一样：“两打啤酒。”

好的，樱井翔暗暗决定，下次见到那几个酒友就先顺着一人一个脑瓜蹦儿。

松本怕他生气了，说自己想樱井翔了才会喝酒跑过来的。他如果不喝酒壮胆，自己估计还在家里看着老电影对着设计稿发脾气。

噢对，忘了提，自家的Omega是个火到不行的珠宝设计师。因为出生不算名门，再加上和樱井翔生活的圈子不一样，樱井家才会提那么多要求让樱井去证明这一切是否值得。

 

小可爱不知道哪里搞了个摩托车，拉着樱井翔就往上坐。

“你别告诉我你喝多了还骑着这个过来的。”樱井翔气的不行，抓着松本润就检查他有没有摔到。

“我推着来的！”小可爱立马跳开给樱井翔看看自己身上好好的。钥匙也留在裤兜里没有用。

总算放下心来的樱井决定还是把松本尽快送回家。他骑上车，让松本坐在后座戴着头盔乖乖的抱紧自己。

“不准胡闹不准松手噢。” 樱井翔巴不得买个玻璃罩子把自己的小宝贝24小时保护起来。

“yeah sir！” 可是不胡闹他就不是松本润。

一路上他又是摸樱井翔腹肌又是蹭来蹭去的，还趴在樱井翔脖子后面嗅信息素。可是这几天松本润没怎么注意吃药控制，再加上风吹的樱井翔的信息素都吹到了松本润脸上。他嗅两会儿就不对劲了。抱着樱井翔的手开始越来越不安份，樱井翔刚想回头叫他乖下来的时候，就感觉到自己身后有什么东西抵着自己。

“sho, 我要。”


End file.
